Electrochemistry is a branch of chemistry that studies chemical reactions that take place in a solution at the interface of an electron conductor (e.g., electrode composed of a metal or semiconductor material) and an ionic conductor (e.g., electrolyte), and which involve electron transfer between the electrode and the electrolyte or species in solution.
If an external applied voltage drives the chemical reaction, or a voltage is created by the chemical reaction, it is called an electrochemical reaction. Chemical reactions where electrons are transferred between molecules are called oxidation/reduction (redox) reactions. In general, electrochemistry relates to situations where oxidation and reduction reactions are separated in space and time, connected by an external electric circuited used to understand the reaction that is occurring.
Electrochemical analysis using a disposable cartridge containing a reagent for inducing an electrochemical reaction that may be detected by a sensor is known in the art. In particular, the cartridge may be operatively engaged to a reader device that initiates an assay protocol by mechanically actuating the cartridge and receives data signals for obtaining the test results of the assay performed within the cartridge. The cartridge may define a plurality of fluidic channels that transport the sample and reagent to a flow cell for performing the assay and waste chamber for collection of sample and reagent waste. The cartridge may further include a flow control arrangement, such as valves, to control the flow of the sample and reagent through the cartridge during performance of the assay protocol. In addition, the flow cell may include a sensor arrangement for detecting signals generated during the performance of the assay protocol on the sample and transmit those signals to the reader device.
Although such disposable cartridges have provided adequate platforms for performing a particular assay protocol, there is a need in the art for a more versatile and robust cartridge that may perform multiple assay protocols. In addition, there is a need in the art for an electrochemical detection system that permits a plurality of readers to operatively communicate with a remote server for the processing of data generated by performance of a plurality of assay protocols.